IMiss You
by dancingsweetheart129
Summary: what happens when Sam moves away? How will freddie handle seeing Sam so Different? and what happened to the Sam he knew? so many questions.
1. Chapter 1 Melon and nerd

I Walked into Carly's Apartment. There on the couch was Sam.

"Where's Carly?" I asked.

"Stu-go meeting." Sam said. This happened more offten then not. Carly was in Student government, Sophmore class meetings, and Web meetings all the time. So A lot of the time it was just me and Sam. Don't get me wrong, i Like having Carly there, but today would be quiet. If I kept my mouth shut.

"What are you watching." I sat on the other end of the green couch. The small agressive blonde was silent despite my question. "Sam?" I asked again. But she just stared at the screen. I followed her stare. the logo in the corner said the science channel. Sam didn't watch the science channel. I snatched the remote from her and pressed Info. It said Cancer, the ninja killer. Cancer, what was up with her? "Sam? Why are you watching a documentry on Cancer?" I asked again. She handed me a piece of paper. It was adressed to her mom. It said the test for cancer came back positive. Her mom had Cancer. "Sam, I'm sorry." I said. I looked at the date. It was sent 4 months ago. I looked at her in disbelief. "Where?" I asked.

"It started in her lungs from all her smoking, then it spread to her liver, and she found out today it spread to her brain." Sam said. She snatched the paper and the remote from me.

"How could you not tell us?" I stood up. She stood up too. she would never back down from a challange.

"We thought she was gonna get better, but she's not. So Back off and leave me alone!" She spat in my face. She flopped down on the couch and hung her head. Weather she wanted to or not she loved her mom. I put a hand on her back.

"Sam-"

"Just go." She said. I pat her back and went upstairs. Today was Friday, ICarly. I started to work on some tech stuff, but all I could think about was Sam's mom. I took my laptop and began reserching Brain Cancer. There was a chance they could preform surgury, but it was expensive. There was no way Sam's mom could aford that. I felt really bad. Sam's mom was gonna, I didn't even wanna think about it.

"What are you looking at?" Before I could close my window Carly was reading over my shoulder.

"Oh, It's nothing, school project." Obviously Carly didn't know. "Sam on her way up?" I asked.

"No, she's making a sandwich." Carly said. Typical Sam. She was being Samish. Sounds like sandwich. that reminds me.

"SAM! Get Your Butt up Here! Were starting in 1 minute." I yelled out the door.

"So how was School?" I asked Carly. She shrugged. 30 seconds.

"SAM! You have 30 seconds! Hurry Up!" I yelled out the door again. I went to the cart and picked up the camera. "20 Seconds! SAM!" I yelled out the door. I waited 10 more seconds. "SAM! 10 Seconds, hurry up!" i yelled.

"im coming! keep your pants on!" i heard her coming up the stairs. she was going as slow as possible.

"Sam! I'm starting the count down." I yelled. "5 Sam! 4 Sam come on! 3 Sam! 2 Sam hurry up!" i pointed to carly. "SAM! WERE ROLLING!" I yelled as she walked through the door.

"Calm yourself, spazatron. Dont get your anti-bacterial undies in a bunch." Sam said.

"Sam-"

"Thats enough." Carly said. "Now, anyways. Welcome to icarly. I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam. And behind the nerd machine is fredatolio." Sam said. Fredatoilo, hmm, thats a new one.

"And right there is the big mouth blonde." I said.

"Watch it Fredward." She said.

"Stop it." Carly said.

"Now, here is a question sent in from a fan. 'Dear Carly and Sam, what is better? Meat or bathtubs?' now we gave this a lot of thought and I still say Meat." Sam said.

"And I say bathtubs, because you need to be clean." Carly stated.

"But meat is good for you. And hobos would rather have meat than a bathtub." Sam said.

"Ok, maybe meat is better." Carly gave up.

"Yeah it is!" Sam smiled widley at the camera.

"Okay now that thats over," Carly said.

"We are going to show you how to properly throw a watermellon." sam finished.

"Now most people would throw a watermellon like this." carly threw a mellon up an it landed on the floor. it made a sweet smelling mess.

"But the proper way to throw a watermellon is," she grabbed a mellon, took a step back and threw it at my gut. i flew back. the script told her to chuck it out the door so that it splattered against the wall. carly caught the camera.

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"Sorry, but i had to do something, he was just so dorky." Sam said. I stood up, but there was a pain in my stomach that made go back down. My whole stomach was probobly a bruise. "Ha!" Sam yelled.

"I hate you." I groaned.

"I hate you too, dork boy." She smirked. I stood up again. Sam cam over to me and lifted up my shirt to see the damage. It was already a huge bruise. She poked it.

"OW!" I hunched over. She smiled with satisfaction. "I really hate you." I growled. I looked up at her. She had watermellon juice on her face. And she smelled like watermellon. yum, but ew, Sam.

"I know." Sam snifed my shirt, it too was covered with watermellon jucie, as was the rest of me. Carly was still holding the camera. I stood up. Standing strong, prepared for another Sam attack. Instead she stood on her toes, (yes, I've gotten much taller), and licked the side of my face.

"Ew! it tastes like mellon and nerd!" She yelled. But in spite of this she did it again, and gagged yet again. I stood there, annoyed.

"Sam! dont lick my face." I said

"Dont tell me what to do, you pansey!" she yelled. It was then carly turned the camera on herself.

"Well be back next week." she shut the camera off.

"Dont call me a pansey , you demon!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do, pansey-ass nub!" She spat in my face.


	2. Chapter 2 wash my mouth out with ham

Hey, it's me, Freddie. I got the mellon off of me yesterday after the show. Then I fell asleep on carly's couch. when I woke up in the morning Sam was brushing her teeth at the sink. I shook the sleep out of my head and got up. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. I went to the sink and filled it with water, it was then that sam spit into my glass.

"Sam!" I said.

"I had to spit, your drink was in my way." She said. I sighed and put the glass in the sink. I went back to the couch and grabbed the remote. I heard sam garggle and spit again. After a moment of sleepy silence, There was a Sam on my lap. And I stated this.

"There's a Sam on my lap." I said matter of factly.

"Yeah, get used to it." She yanked the remote out of my hand.

"Get off!" I said. She wiggled a little. She had a boney butt. "Get you boney little butt off my lap." I said.

"Nope." She wriggled some more. This was akward, I felt like she was giving me a lap dance.

"You know Sam, some people would consider this a lap dance." She imediatly slid off of me and onto the other side of the couch. I breath a sigh of relief, cause I can breathe again. Then she lays down and puts her bare feet up on my head, not my lap, my head. "Sam! get your filthy feet off of me!" I yelled at her.

"No!" She yells. "Go make me a sammich!" She yells violently.

"Make your own sandwich." I said. She just kicked me. a lot. Then I heard Carly coming down the stairs.

"Umm, I thought you guys went home like, yesterday." She yawned.

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked as her feet came to rest on my shoulder.

"Well I said I was going to bed and you said you were leaving, And I thought you left when we went upstairs." Carly asked as she went into the kitchen.

"I was gonna go home, but I fell asleep." I said as I pushed sam's feet away from my face.

"And I was gonna go home, but I was too lazy so I slept in the elevator." Sam said as she put her feet back up on my shoulder.

"Morning Carly, My sister's friends who never leave." Spencer said as he crossed through the room.

"Hey spence." I said.

"Make me some food." Sam said.

"Make your own food, puckett." I told her.

"Shut up fredqueer!" Sam said as she angrily changed the channel.

"Ugh, I hate you." I said. She perked up at the sound of this. She took her feet down and sat on her knees, staring at me intently. "Uhh, Sam?" I asked. She leaned over and licked the side of my face. "Ugh, Sam!" I yelled as I wiped the saliva off of my cheek.

"Eww, you washed off the melon, now you just taste like nerd!" She yelled. "I'm gonna go was my mouth out with ham." She got up from the couch and began digging around the fridge. I flopped back down on the couch, I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but then there was the same Sam on my back.

"Must you use me as furniture?" I asked her.

"I told you to get used to it." She said as she wriggled. I groaned. "Go make me a sammich." She said.

"Ok 1, I can't, your sitting on me. And 2, It's SANDWICH, not sammich." I told her.

"It's sammich when it's for a Sam. sammich, SAMmich, it's only common sense, Fredison." She said. True, but it was still pronounced SANDWICH.

"But your still using me as a couch." I said.

"True, now where's my Sammich." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled at her. I moved around until she fell off of me and onto the couch. I got up and went to the kitchen. I didn't feel like making a 'sammich' So I got myself some cereal. I sat back down on the couch next to Sam.

"Where's my sammich?" She asked.

"Get your own SANDWICH!" I yelled at her. She yanked my cereal from my hand, then ate what was on my spoon, and stole that too. "Hey give me that!" I yelled at her.

"Not until you make me a sammich." She said.

"Make your own sandwich." I gave up on trying to force the word on her.

"No, I'll just do this." She took the bowl and dumped it on my head. It was cold. and it was all over my head and lap, I was cold in places that shouldn't be this cold.

"SAM!" I yelled. She just leaned over and licked my cheek.

"EW! Milk and nerd." She complained.

"Sam you can't just poor cereal on my head whenever you want!" I stood up on the couch.

"I can do what ever I want!" She yelled. She stood up too.

"Shut up! I'm cold, in place I shouldn't be!" I yelled.

"I Didn't need to know that." She cringed.

"Go get a towel and clean this up!" I yelled.

"NO!" She yelled at me.

"Sam, clean it up." Carly said.

"Ugh, fine." Sam said.

"Hey frederly?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Make me a Sammich?" She asked.

"No!" I yelled. I got off the couch and dried myself with a towel. "Sam, do you have to be so obnoxious?" I asked as I dried my face.

"Does me being obnoxious bother you?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then yes I do." She said.

"Ugh, I hate you." I said as I flopped back down on the couch.

"Diddo, Freddo." She said as she sat next to me.

"Must you two always fight?" Carly asked. I flashed quickly on our first kiss, not always fighting.

"Yes!" We answered together, though my answer was more of a groan.

"Don't talk when I talk!" She punched my arm.


	3. Chapter 3 Words we have problems with

Why the hell are you listening to Fredwardo? He's such a wimp. He thinks that I pronounce Sammich wrong. I'm telling you, when it's for a Sam, It's pronounced Sammich. Now if it were a sammich for Carly it would be a Samminich, Sanamich, Samminishnich, Ok maybe I have a problem, but that's not the point. Fredqueer has problems too! Like how he NEVER says the one for ICarly. The poor number has feelings too. Now I want a Sammich. It IS a SAMMICH! Don't let Fredaloni tell you any diferent.

"Hey, Fredaloni, make me a Sammich." I said.

"Not until you learn how to pronounce Sandwich." He said. It was another sunday on Carly's couch. This was my favorite spot, that stain was from when I punched Freddo in the face and he got a bloody nose, and that one was from when I threw my mashed sweet potatos at Fredalini and missed, and that was from yesterday when I poured milk on Fredaloni's head. It was secretly my couch.

"Never, Fredqueer." I said.

"Just say sandwich." He said.

"Sammich." I said.

"No, SANDWICH."

"Samimichinechi." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Shut up I haven't said Sandwich since I was 2." I said.

"You just said Sandwich!" He jumped up.

"I did? Sammmicholi, Sammamichi, Samatini, nope can't say it." I said. He flopped down on the couch and huffed."Say one." I said.

"One." Freddalupe said.

"Why don't you ever say that during the countdown?" I asked.

"Because then our viewers would here me say one." He said.

"Why can't you just say one then point ot me?" I asked.

"I point at carly too." He said.

"Yeah, don't care. One could have feelings too you know." I told him.

"It's a number!" He said.

"It could still have feelings!" I told him, I could go on for hours.

"How would you know, you've never been a number." He said.

"Neither have you." I said.

"Your crazy." He said.

"And your ugly, but you don't see me being blunt about it." I said.

"You are being blunt about it." He looked at me all confused.

"Yeah, don't care." I said. I got up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Sam pull your pants up, I can see your panties." He said. Why was he looking there anyways.

"Ugh! I hate that word!" I yelled at him.

"What? Panties?" He asked.

"UGH! Yes! I absolutly hate that word." I said.

"Why?" He asked. I was bent over at the fridge looking for ham.

"It sounds so girly, when I think of that word I think of black lace and thongs. I prefer to call them similes." I said. Suddenly I felt a tug on my belt loops. I straightened up and turned around, finding myself face to face with fredwad.

"Well, what ever you call them, I don't want to see them." He said. I pulled my pants down a little, then went back to the fridge. "Do those say 'I heart Vegas'?"I heard him ask.

"Why are you looking at my ass?" I asked.

"Just pull up your pants." He said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Ugh, your so stubborn." He said. No ham, darn. I went back over to the couch.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Some movie." He said.

"Go get me some fried chicken." I said.

"get your own fried chicken." He said. Someone in the movie said nipples, I hate that word too.

"Ugh, Hate that word too." I groaned.

"Nipple? why?" He asked.

"It doesn't sound right. I call them hyperboles." I said.

"What do you call hyperboles?" Spencer asked as he came in through the door.

"Nothing, Did you get me so fried chicken?" I asked.

"Why would I get you fried chiken?" He asked.

"Cause, I want fried chicken." I said, wasn't that obvious?

"Umm, No." Spencer said.

"Ugh." I crossed my arms.

"You complain a lot." Fredwardo said.

"Your a nub." I said.

"Must you insult me?" He asked.

"Yup." I said. "Go get me some fried chicken." I told him.

"If I get you some chicken, will you shut up?" Fredwierd asked.

"Nope." Did he know me at all?

"Ugh." He groaned.

"Don't groan, that's my thing." He can't steal my thing.

"Ugh!" He groaned louder. I hopped up on the couch and growled. "Down girl." He said as he changed the channel. I really hated him.


	4. Chapter 4 In a zone

and acended the stairs. I decided now was a good time to leave tI found it! I can't believe I found my-Oh, when did you get here? Uhh, so, I guess you want to hear about Sam's mom. I guess that my story will tell you something. It's been about a week since you last talked to Sam. The day she said something about hyperboles. I walked in when she was talking about, eh you don't need an explination. Well, If this tells you anything then so be it. I walked into my apartment about an hour after the kiddos got home, Sam was in the middle of my couch, her head down, Carls next to her with her arm around her. Sam looked so sad, almost like she was, oh my god she was! Sam Puckett was crying!

"Uhh, is, is she ok?" I asked. Carly motioned for me to follow her to the kitchen.

"Sam's mom died." She whispered to me.

"Oh, really? That's so sad." I looked at our glum guest. She was so quiet. Suddenly Freddie ran in through the door, with a bucket of fried chicken. He didn't close the door, just sat on the coffee table in front of Sam.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, Sam wants me to do a speech at Pam's funeral, I should figure out what I'm going to say." Carly dissapered upstairs. I sat in one of the stools, I wanted to say something, but I've spoken at a funeral before. One time at Mr. Guilini's funeral, oh you knew about that? Oh, nevermind then. But I just watched Sam and Freddie. They didn't talk just sat there, so much silence. Wait, Freddie was gonna talk.

"Sam, I-I, I got you some fried chicken." He grabbed the bucket and showed her the food. She took the bucket and put it on the couch on the spot Carly vacated. Wow, Sam wasn't hungry. "Sam," He said. He was barely audible. I heard her start to sob. "Sam." Freddie hugged her. She didn't push him, or yell, or fight, just sat there and accepted it. This was so peaceful, there not fighting. They were in a zone. "It's ok, We'll get you through this. I know how it feels to loose a parent." His voice started to break. "Come on, eat." He said.

"I'm not hungry. I want to go to bed. Go away." She said.

"No, Sam, I'm so sorry. I know how you feel. Do you think it didn't hurt when my dad died? I know what your going through, trust me I do. Sam," He burried his head in her hair. She just rested her head on his shoulder.

"Please, I want to be alone." She said.

"I know." Freddie sat back up. "But, I also know it helps to have someone there. Sam, I know we fight, but, I'm here for you." He said.

"I," She started to say.

"Shh. It's ok." He said. He sat on the couch next to her. There was knock on the door frame, since the door was still wide open. Sam looked up to see her sister. She stood up and hugged her. Freddo stood up too, he put a hand on Sams back for a second he girls alone. I quietly ran to my room. Sad huh? But, Sam will pull through, she's sooo strong. Not just emotionally physically too. One time she- oof. I tripped over my feet. ow. you should go away now, your not gonna want to see me trying to get up.


	5. Chapter 5 cardboard or wood?

I got up to the ICarly studio, it was empty. I sat down in a beenbag chair and just thought. About Sam's mom, about my dad. I lost my Dad when I was 9 in a car accident. I had never thought anything like this could happen to Sam. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I didn't really care right now, I was alone.

"Freddie?" I looked up, Melanie and Sam were at the door.

"Sam, I" I quickly wiped away my tears, sam would never let me hear the end of it.

"Were going to make arrangements for my mom, will you come with us?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I got up. "Who's driving?" I asked.

"You." Sam mumbled.

"Of corse I am." I mumbled as I walked out the door. When we got to the funeral home, we sat in an office.

"Ok, so, we need to arrange some dates and pick out a casket, among other things." The man said.

"Umm, melanie and me will take care of the dates and stuff, Freddie, you and Sam pick out the casket." Carly said. The man handed me a binder, and led Carly and Sam out of the room.

"Let me see that." Sam took the book and started looking through it. "My mom would be happy in a cardboard box." She said. She looked at a few pictures then closed it. "Freddie, take this, I can't look at it." She shoved the book at me.

"Sam, It's ok. Look, this one's just a wood box. Your mom would tell you to get that one." I said.

"Yeah, just get that one." She whispered.

"Sam? Are you alright? I mean, I know the answer, but is there something else?" I asked.

"There's something I haven't told you guys. My sister talked to the dean at her boarding school, In a week I'm going to her school." Sam said. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Y-You mean like, your moving away?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"So, I'm not gonna see you anymore?" I asked.

"No your gonna see me, I'll come back on weekends for ICarly." She said.

"You don't wanna go do you?" I knew she didn't.

"No. But I have no choice, i can't live alone. I don't make any money." She said.

"So, your, your just leaving?"


	6. Chapter 6 japanese lamp

I was at Carly's house, starving, but I didn't want to eat. Fredwardo came in with another bucket of fried chicken.

"Here." He handed the bucket to me.

"Not hungry." I mumbled.

"Sam you have to eat something. you haven't eaten anything in 3 days." He said.

"Not hungry." That was really all I wanted to say.

"Sam, eat something!" He yelled at me.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Sam eat this, or I'm gonna shove it down your throat." He held up a piece of chicken.

"Try me!" I yelled. I honestly thought he was just gonna sigh, sit down and try to _relate_ to me, but instead he tackled me until he was pinning down my arms.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not until you eat something." He said. I pulled my knees to my chest and pushed him off of me. I hopped up and crouched, ready to pounce. He mirrored me. I jumped and tackled him, knockng over a lamp in the process. He pushed me off and I flew back onto the couch. He hopped up onto the table. He jumped and we flipped over the back of the couch. I stood up and hopped back over, growled, and ran to the kitchen. I jumped up on the counter and pulled myself up to the beams on by the celing. Fredward got up and ran after me. I screamed and fell onto him. He rolled so he was ontop of me. I honestly couldn't move, but then I head butted him in the face. He was thrown back. We both got up and circled eachother, as an animal would. He crouched and pounced on me. We went sailing over the breakfast bar and landed on the couch with a thud. I took a minute to catch my breath. He did too, his face was red. I could've just head butted him again, but I was so tired after all of that, I just let my head flop down. He got up off of me and helped me up. He flopped down on the couch next to me. "Now will you eat something?" He asked.

"Fine." I sighed. I grabbed a piece of chicken and started devouring it. I forgot how much I loved fried chicken. I layed back down, my legs going over fredwierd's lap.

"Sam?" He asked.

"What do you want?" I barked.

"Nothing, forget it." He said. So I did. I fell asleep not long after. When I woke up I was face to face with Fredwierd. He was sleeping too, next to me, out legs tangled, his arm around my waist. I screamed. He woke up and started screaming too. I ran to the kitchen and got a frying pan. "Sam! Sam! I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't. I move in my sleep, that's all." He was trying to back away from me, silly little boy. I ran after him and began hitting him with the frying pan. Carly came running downstairs and pulled me away from him. Then she took my frying pan.

"What is going on down here?" She asked.

"He was all over me." I pointed at the nub.

"I told you I move in my sleep! I sitting up when I fell asleep! and is it really that bad?" He asked. Stupid! of corse it was bad! I woke up next to a nerd! I wanted to beat him, but carly took my frying pan. so i settled for my shoe. I chucked it at his head.

"Sam!" Carly yelled. I sighed.

"Sorry." I said mockingly. I hate appologizing.

"Now say it like you mean it." Carly said.

"No. I shouldn't have to apologize to him!"

"Would you just listen to people?" He yelled.

"No! I hate people!" I spat in his face. Then I felt a cold spray on my face. Carly had brought out the spray bottle.

"Now apologize to eachother, and go clean up the lamp." She said.

"Sorry." We said angrily.

"I hate you." He said.

"Ditto!" I said matter of factly. We began to clean up the japanese lamp.


	7. Chapter 7 Sam's twisted head

So, about a week ago, Sam told me she was leaving. Now we were all saying goodbye. Carly had gone first, and cried, a lot. Then spencer, who had enough contol not to cry. Then Sam waved at me and left. I sighed, she couldn't show emotion around other people.

"She didn't even say anything to you." Carly said. I thought this over. I didn't say anything to Sam I knew I was going to regret it. I took a deep breath.

"Sam! Sam, wait up!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I ran down the 8 flights of stairs and out the front door where a cab was sitting, Sam loading her bags into the trunk. "Sam!" I yelled. I ran up to her.

"Freddie." She said.

"you, umm, you need a hand with those?" I asked nervously.

"No, I got em." She said as she put the last bag in the trunk.

"Listen, I umm, I had to come down to say goodbye." I said.

"Bye." She said. She went to her door.

"Sam, wait." I grabbed her arm.

"What? I said bye." She said. I couldn't think of what to say. I just looked into her eyes, her deep, ocean blue eyes. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. After a second, The taxi driver honked the horn. Sam pulled back and quickly got into the cab. I put my hand on the window. Then the cab drove away and left me there satnding alone, looking like an idiot, on a street corner, alone, I decided to go back upstairs. I walked into Carly's apartment.

"What did she say?" Carly asked.

"Nothing, absolutly nothing." I said, realizing how depressed I sounded. I didn't like Sam that way, but that was the only thing I could think of to do. Our first kiss was the one time we were honest and calm. I just wanted it to be like that again. But she left too fast. she would only be back on saturdays.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Carly said.

"It's ok." I sat down in the chair. I just wish she would've said something, yelled, insulted me, anything. "I'm gonna go for a walk." I said. I got up and left. I walked over to Sam's old house. She left the front door wide open. I went inside. There was furniture and stuff. The fridge was empty, of corse. Sam's room looked like she never left. Her room was still a mess. There were a few empty draweres, but some clothes were still here. Old CDs, I never thought Sam would ever listen to Elton John, Toby Keith, or KISS, Some old notebooks, a few missmatched socks, but not much. I flipped through the notebooks, just a bunch of doodles. I looked at the 4 or 5 CDs, the last 2 were Johnny Cash and The Beetles. and, Lovely, her bed looks like a hurricane ran over it. I made it, but then it didn't look like Sam's room, I messed up the bed again. I looked in the closet, which wasn't hard, one of the doors was missing. fat cake wrappers, crumpled up pieces of paper, a stack of books, wait, books, Sam doesn't read. I grabbed the top book. It was just black, nothing but a black cover. I opened it, it was a diary, they all were. Did I really want to know what was going on in Sam's twisted little head? No, no I didn't. Yes I did. I grabbed the stack of books, 5 in all, and sat on the messy floor I read through the first one. then all of them. First one was from sixth grade year, the year I met her, to just yesterday. I put them in order back in the closet and walked out, but i ran back in. That's where sam put my hoodie. One time she kept complaining she was cold, monday, in first hour, I didn't want to hear it so I let her borrow my hoodie. She never gave it back. I grabbed my hoodie and left. When I got home, my mom was still at work. I took off my shoes and walked to my room. I put my newly found hoodie on my desk chair and flopped down on my bed. My room was a mess, I really should clean it, eh, later. I thought about my long day, and sam, and Sam's diary, and soon i drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Silly string

It had been a week since Sam left. She was coming back for Icarly today. She was already on her way. I was on the computer when Freddie came in. He just started pacing in the living room.

"You ok? you seem jumpy." I asked.

"I'm freaking out, Sam's gonna kill me!" He said.

"Slow down, why is Sam gonna kill you?" I asked.

"Well, when I wen't down to say goodbye, I kinda kissed her." He said. He did what?

"You kissed her?" I asked.

"Yeah, and then she just got into the cab and left. Didn't say anything." He said.

"You kissed her? A-and you didn't tell me?" I asked. "We all promised!"

"I'm sorry! I just, I didn't mean to, it just sorta happened! Aw man, she's gonna kill me." He said. Just then Sam walked in. "Hide me!" He yelled as he jumped over the back of the couch, then slid under the couch.

"Sam!" I yelled. I ran and hugged her.

"Hey kid." She said. I don't know why she always called me kid.

"Wow, never seen that outfit before." I said. She had a blue belly shirt, black jeans, and a black belly button ring with red spikes on the ends.

"Yeah, I left most of my clothes at my old house." She said.

"And you got your belly button peirced." I noticed.

"Yeah, Thought it looked cool." She said as she flopped down on the couch. "Hey, fredwierd, you can come out now." She said. Freddie slowly crawled out from under the couch.

"Hey Sam." He said.

"Hey." She grabbed the remote off of the table. "You know I'm thinking about getting an industrial bar." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"And my lip pierced." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"And a tatoo right here." She pointed out a diagonal line on her stomach. I screamed. Freddie jumped. Sam covered her ears. I couldn't believe her, she changed so much in one week. Spencer ran in with a can of silly string.

"What? Whats going on? Who attacked you?" he spun around trying to find an intruder. That he was going to attack, with silly string.

"Sam wants to get an industrial bar, lip ring, and a tatoo!" I yelled.

"Wait, whats an industial bar? and is it painful?" He asked.

"Its a carilage piercing, right here." I pointed to the top of my ear.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Cause I feel like it. Makes people at PCA feer me." She said.

"People fear you already, why do you need a tatoo?" He asked. I still couldn't get over the silly string.

"You though someone was attacking me, and you brought silly string as a weapon?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"How was that going to protect me?" I asked. I was curious.

"You know, spray in their eyes, make them blind, just like this." He sprayed the silly string, but he was holding it backwards and sprayed himself in the eyes. "Gah!" He yelled. "Can't see." He tripped over his feet and fell. I rolled my eyes.

"It's my body, I should do what I want with it." Sam said.

"Ok, but how's that gonna look to the fans of ICarly?" Freddie asked.

"I don't care. It's my body." She said.

"I don't care if it's your body. This isn't you." I said.

"It is me, it's just me without you." She said. I couldn't believe what she was saying. "You keep me out of trouble, there's no one telling me what not to do." She stood up.

"I-I'm gonna go take a shower." I went and grabbed a chair. this was gonna take a while.


End file.
